kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
073. The Butler, Colluding
The Butler, Colluding (その執事、談合, Sono Shitsuji, Dangō) is Chapter 73 of the Kuroshitsuji manga. Summary The atmosphere between the P4 changes when Ciel Phantomhive mentions Derrick Arden. However, the Prefect's Fags are unconcerned with the matter. Ciel says that Derrick wrote to him when he was in the Red House, so he was surprised in learning that he has transferred to the Purple House. Lawrence Bluewer comments that it has taken them a while to notice his true personality. Edgar Redmond remarks that Derrick was his previous Fag and he was excellent, and Herman Greenhill agrees. Gregory Violet labels Derrick as a strange individual. When Ciel inquires about Derrick's specialty, each of the prefect responds differently, insinuating that Derrick has many qualities. The prefects say that the headmaster has decided to move him, and reinforce that the headmaster's decisions are absolute. Ciel concludes from their behaviors that they are hiding something significant. He decides against pursuing for answers in case suspicion would arise, while Gregory draws Ciel being engulfed by a malevolent creature. Afterward, when Edward is practicing cricket, Ciel interrogates further about Derrick. Edward tells him that besides Derrick, there were other students that have been transferred from the Red House to the Purple House, but he does not know their names. When Ciel is about to leave, Edward stops him and asks if the reason for him coming here pertains to the Watchdog's affairs. Ciel says that it is none of his concern and departs. Subsequently, McMillan identifies the transferred students as Greenson, Hardy, Isaac, and Thewlis. McMillan excitedly digresses into another topic regarding his conversation with the P4, but Ciel excuses himself. He heads to the lounge, where several students associate Derrick with particular talents. Ciel sits on a bench, and ponders about how he receives different answers about Derrick, and how just because The headmaster decided on the transfers, no one would question it. Soma Asman Kadar joins him, but Ciel is preoccupied in his thoughts. He remarks that they are no better than "sheep at a farm." Gregory observes Ciel from overhead, but is distracted when he takes notice of Sebastian Michaelis asking Johann Agares about Derrick. Johann does not know of the reason behind his transfer, and has simply gone with it because The headmaster has decided on it. Soon after, he trips down the stairs and bleeds as a result, but refuses Sebastian's offer to escort him to the infirmary. During class, Sebastian slips Ciel a note, which informs him to meet up with him at the Blue House's library at night. Ciel does as instructed, but his mouth is suddenly stifled by Sebastian's hand, with the latter's intention to silence him as Lawrence approaches. Lawrence eventually leaves, and Sebastian uncovers Ciel from beneath his cloak. They exchange information, and frustrated with the lack thereof, Ciel opts that they use every means they have to come into contact with Derrick. Sebastian reminds him that there are two Y's for wandering around late at night, but Ciel retorts that only teachers can punish students, hinting at Sebastian's occupation as the dormitory warden. They reach the Purple House, and Ciel denies using Sebastian's powers. He snatches the lantern and hurls it at the dormitory, causing for the emergence of fire. He intends to force the students to come out. He prompts Sebastian to recite the school's 87th rule, which states that in case of a fire or other disasters, all students are to quickly seek refuge in the school gardens and have the prefects take roll-call. They stand outside, awaiting Derrick Arden's appearance. Characters in Order of Appearance *Gregory Violet *Herman Greenhill *Ciel Phantomhive *Lawrence Bluewer *Edgar Redmond *Edward Midford *Cheslock *Derrick Arden *McMillan *Soma Asman Kadar *Johann Agares *Sebastian Michaelis Navigation pl:073. Ten kamerdyner udziela konsultacji! es:Capítulo 73 it:Capitolo 73 Category:Chapters Category:Public School Arc